


Green Dreams and Red Dreams

by HedgeKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgeKnight/pseuds/HedgeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is my second attempt at a story on this site.  Any advice or criticism as I go along will be greatly appreciated.</p><p>It's just an alternate timeline version of the Dance of Dragons; I prefer the Blacks, but the main character is a Green at the beginning of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Dreams and Red Dreams

### Chapter 1: The Green and Gold – Aemond “One-Eye” Targaryen, 1 April 129 AC

A gold dragon on black; Aemond couldn’t get his eye off of the banner next to the Iron Throne as his brother Aegon spoke. He wondered why Aegon didn’t just use the original red on black; despite Rhaenyra’s clothing choices, she didn’t *own* the color black. It was just ridiculous that the traitor used the color black and the loyalists used the color green to identify themselves. Hell, Aemond was wearing black armor as he stood in the throne room. While Aegon droned on and on, Aemond reached his right hand up to his face and tapped the sapphire in his right eye-hole with the nail of his index finger. This speech was about Rhaenyra, his half-sister; Aemond knew that much. Rhaenyra was trying to usurp Aegon’s position as king on the Iron Throne, with the help of their uncle Daemon the Rogue Prince.

Aemond knew he should be jealous of his elder brother Aegon, as Aegon was the king and all. But, hell, who wants to be king? It’s a headache. Even Aegon didn’t want the title himself. Mum forced him into it. Aemond was much happier just being a knight, though Alys had advised him to find a way to gain control of Harrenhal or some other major lordship. Aegon would be a good king, most likely. Unlike Rhaenyra, Aegon was much more stable…though, Aemond had to admit to himself that he wasn’t quite qualified to judge someone’s stability. Plus, if Aegon sat the throne, that meant that bitch Rhaenyra wouldn’t get what she wanted.

Wait, Aegon wasn’t talking anymore, and everyone was looking at Aemond. Aemond dropped his hand away from his sapphire. Had Aegon complained about him tapping his fake eye again? Had he been asked a question? Shit.

“Prince Aemond, if I may advise….” Alys said calmly, emotionlessly. “I’m aware that you would serve the true king faithfully without any need of reward, hence your silence; but, I’m sure he wouldn’t be against you choosing some reward for your loyalty.”

Oh, thank the seven for Alys.

“Your…advisor…is correct, brother.” Aegon nodded. “I insist, you deserve some reward, as everyone else will receive something for their loyalty.”

Alright, Aemond couldn’t mess this up. Alys had gone over everything with him the day before. He just had to name his price…or, well, his ‘gift’. “Daemon Targaryen.” Aemond announced. “I want Prince Daemon Targaryen; I want his dragon fed to mine. I want his sword in my hands. I want his head as a warning to my enemies. I want his daughters as my prisoners.” There, that was exactly like he’d rehearsed. Though, he’d much prefer killing his nephew Lucerys. “That is all I request of you, my king.”

“Your request is granted.” Aegon replied. “Aemond, I need you to act as my emissary to Lord Paramount Borros Baratheon of the Stormlands. Our younger brother Daeron may join you. While Lord Lannister has already sided with us, and while Lords Stark and Greyjoy and Lady Arryn have sided with Rhaenyra, a few of the regions under control of the throne have remained neutral. Hightower, Peake, and Redwyne have joined our cause in the Reach, though Rowan and Tarly have acted as traitors; Lord Tyrell has yet to make his choice. Aemond, you must journey there after you finish speaking with Lord Baratheon. And, finally, you must go to Riverrun in the Riverlands to speak with Lord Grover Tully; though Houses Darry, Frey, and Blackwood are acting as traitors, I hope that he will see reason. I apologize for asking all of this of you, but your dragon, Vhagar, is the largest and fastest, making you the best person for this.”

Aemond shrugged. “Sounds easy enough. Daeron, Alys.” He turned around to walk out of the throne room, expecting the two to follow.

“Brother!” Aegon exclaimed. “The discussion hasn’t finished! I was just waiting for you to agree!”

Aemond blinked. Shit. Sighing loudly, he turned around and returned to where he originally stood. “Yes, brother?”

“After you leave Riverrun, I need you to help lead one of my armies, which should be on the way to Crackclaw Point, where Rhaenyra has gathered a large number of her soldiers.” Aegon finished. And then, Aegon started addressing their only living grandfather, Otto Hightower, who was Hand of the King.

Aemond went back to tapping his sapphire eye with his fingernail. If he was ever unfortunate to own a castle, he’d leave Alys in charge of the boring parts. She liked those anyway.


End file.
